Perfection Isn't Always Perfect
by Claire B. Taylor
Summary: A young Erik falls into a trunk and ends up in a strange world where everything is perfect. There he meets a girl his age who is shunned by her family and others for her lack of a singing voice. Will the two be able to heal each other and create a future?
1. Chapter 1: The Attic

**A/N: To my readers! I truly hope you enjoy this story. The idea popped into my head during my History class! Please read with care and please, please review! It helps me work harder on my stories. I needed a break from A Second Chance and here it is! I hope you enjoy, ****Perfection Isn't Always Perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not take ownership of any of the listed characters: Erik, Christine…All others are of my own creation and are based from my imagination. I do not own, The Phantom of the Opera, yet Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux do…so to them I give credit. **

* * *

**Perfection Isn't Always Perfect**  
Clara A. Nairn

* * *

**Chapter One: The Attic**

The young boys head lifted from a book with the sound of a slammed door.

"Mother." He whispered to himself, just the smallest hint of pain and fear laced through the word.

The young boy shut the book he was reading and stuffed it under his mattress as he heard footsteps up the wooden stairs. The boy sighed quietly as the footsteps passed the white, cracked door to his room and continued. He heard them go up another staircase before he heard a door open, and shut. He slid off of his bed and crept towards the door. He was careful to only let it open a little and not let it creak.

He poked his head out and turned to look the way he heard the footsteps. He heard shuffling in the room up the staircase at the end of the hall. The attic. The door began to open to the attic and the young boy quickly shut his door and ran to his bed. He sat down and reached up to his face in alarm. Touching bare skin he quickly pulled his hand away. "My mask!" He whispered frantically as the footsteps came closer and closer. He searched frantically for the comforting, yet painful, piece of cloth. He finally found it down on the floor next to his bed. He quickly placed it on his face as the door opened.

"Erik." A woman, who was the boy's mother, spoke as she opened the door, "No don't." She added, as Erik had begun to turn his face to look at her. He stopped immediately and looked away. "I came to tell you…order…you to never go into the attic." Of course this was a stupid thing to say to a child; especially a very curious one.

Once the words had fallen from the mother's mouth Erik immediately began to make plans on how to get into the attic without his mother noticing. His thoughts rambled so far from his mind that he only realized his mother was still in the same room as him when he felt a sharp rap on the back of his head.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes." Erik said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Turning just slightly enough that he could catch a glimpse of his mother's face.

Madeline crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well, if you weren't listening I told you that I am going to be leaving now to go out. I won't be back until late. Find something to eat or something." Madeline turned to leave and Erik watched her as she walked down the stairs and out of sight. Once he heard the door open and shut he ran into the hall to gaze out a window, as his bedroom had none. He watched his mother walk down the street to finally disappear from Erik's sight. He smiled slightly and turned to face the seven steps and door to the attic.

The young boy stared at the door for a few moments. He then glanced once more out the window before turning back to the wooden door. Erik walked slowly towards the door. He gained a little confidence as he neared the steps. Being a young boy, his imagination was wild and thoughts of what was behind the door kept running through his head.

He placed his right foot on the first step, taking a deep breath before continuing his ascent. He counted the steps softly to himself in French, practicing the numbers he had been teaching himself.

"Un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept."

He had been watching his feet and was surprised to look up and see the door directly in front of him. His small hand reached up slowly towards the bronze knob. He had to move onto his tippy-toes to grasp the doorknob enough to turn it. The door wasn't locked and creaked slightly as he opened it peering around the door to gaze into the attic.


	2. Chapter 2: What's Inside the Trunk?

* * *

**Perfection Isn't Always Perfect**

Clara A. Nairn

* * *

**Chapter Two: What's Inside the Trunk?**

Little Erik almost laughed at himself as the door swung open. He smiled as he looked around at the dull attic. Erik had thought something amazing or spectacular was hidden inside the attic. He sighed and shut his eyes, shaking his head slowly from side to side. Scolding him self for wasting time on such a stupid thought. He opened his eyes and began to turn away when something caught his eye.

He changed his mind about leaving and took a step into the attic. The floor creaked under his feet and every time he stepped dust was disturbed. Erik kept his gaze on what he saw. It was a brown trunk, the only thing that wasn't fully coated in dust. He took a few steps closer inching his way towards the trunk. A sly smile slid across his face as he realized the lock wasn't shut. As if the person who opened it was in a hurry to shut something away from site. Erik reached his hand out and gently pulled the lock off of the trunk. He knelt down next to the trunk and placed the lock next to him on the floor.

Erik glanced back at the open door to the hallway before turning back to the large trunk. He placed both of his small hands on the sides of the trunk and pushed on the lid. It creaked open and a puff of dust came out into Erik's face. He coughed and dropped the trunk lid. It fell backwards and crashed up against the wall. The large sound startled him and he jumped to his feet turning to the door looking for his mother. He sighed remembering she was gone for most of the afternoon. He turned back to the trunk that was now lying open.

Erik reached his hand inside and pulled out, pictures? He looked at them. Most of what he finally came to realize as his mother when she was younger. He tossed the pictures back in the trunk shaking his head, scolding himself again. His curious mind then took over and he moved back closer to the trunk. He knelt down and leaned over into it looking for something of interest.

Suddenly, Erik felt something pushing his back. He shouted in surprise and tried to turn around expecting it to be his mother, but he found that he couldn't move. He realized then that he wasn't being forced backwards, he was being pulled foreword into the trunk!

Erik tried to resist the pull and he cried out for someone to help even though he knew that no one would come. Even if someone had heard him they would have thought it to be ghosts, as that was the excuse his mother used for his presence in the house. He was a ghost and she lived by herself. Erik wasn't even counted as a person, only because of his looks, his mask, and the cruelty of mankind.

Though Erik resisted with all of his strength, he was frail for a boy his age and nothing he did helped him at all. He was pulled head first inside the trunk. The lid then slammed down. Erik heard the loud noise it made, but the noise seemed strangely far off. Everything was silent. He put his hands out to search for the pictures, but he felt stone. He put his hands up over his head to look for the lid of the trunk, but his fingers grabbed nothing but air.

"Mother? Someone?" His voice was soft and was quickly lost among the darkness of night. Erik pulled his knees to his chest and curled up in a ball. He scooted his body backwards a few inches until he came to rest up against a stone wall. He glanced up to see lights in the sky, what he read were stars, but had never seen.

"I'm outside!" He exclaimed to himself in a whisper. "What will mother say!"

After first touching the fabric of his mask to reassure himself it was still there, he put his head on his knees and fell asleep, dreaming of home, of his books, and of his mother's piano he used to play when she left the house, confirming neighbor's thoughts that the house really was "haunted."

Little Erik sat in silent sleep for the time being, seemingly safe in the darkness of the night


	3. Chapter 3: Where is Here?

* * *

**Perfection Isn't Always Perfect**  
Clara A. Nairn

* * *

**Chapter ****Three: Where is Here?**

Erik found himself lying on hard ground curled gently up next to a stone wall, covered with a brown wool blanket. At first the wool blanket made him think he was home, but when his eyes opened and he was met with the harsh rays of sunlight he realized he was outside.

Erik threw the blanket quickly off of his frail body and jumped quickly to his feet, moving fast for someone who had just woken up from an uneasy sleep. His gaze quickly scanned his surroundings and he realized that he was inside an alleyway, in the streets of Paris? No, he was somewhere else. Someplace different. When he realized he was lost he leaned up against the wall of one of the building and sighed shutting his eyes for a moment, taking the time to study his situation.

As he stood there he heard something. The rustling of a skirt possibly. Erik's eyes shot open to look straight at a young girl about the same age as him with chestnut brown hair that curled around he face and down her shoulders. The two were the same height and he found himself looking straight into her dark brown eyes. Erik cried out and tried to back away, but he was already up against the wall and he only succeeded in banging his head against the wall. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his head when he realized his mask was gone. He looked to the girl who was still staring at him and he found that she was the one who had removed his mask, as it was dangling in her hand. Erik tore the mask fro her hand and ran past her putting it quickly on his face before running out of the alleyway into the streets of this place he found himself in.

People in the streets glared down at him. They all looked strange to him. They were all…perfect. Each building was painted perfectly and each and every person was smiling with the same unnatural expression on their faces. He backed slowly out of the street as carriages continued on their straight paths. He stood in the entrance to the alleyway looking out on everything, looking at how each lady had their arm linked through a man's, and how everyone's footsteps were perfectly set in the same motion.

The young girl he had found himself looking at when he woke up came up behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder. Little Erik jumped slightly at her touch. He turned to look at her. She looked nothing like the other girls her age he saw walking in the street.

"Who…Who are you? And where are we. Where am I?"

"I'm sorry for startling you. Come back here with me. We shouldn't talk out here." The young girl said motioning towards the people in the street glaring at the two as they passed.

Erik, reluctant at first, finally agreed and walked back farther into the alleyway with her. Once they were back away from the street Erik turned to her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Christine, and to answer your second question, you are here, in an alleyway. And who are you?"

"My name is Erik yet I'm still wondering, where is here, exactly?"

"Utopia."

Erik looked at her stunned for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but he changed his mind. He had thought they were in Paris, yet what with girl said did make sense. After gathering his thoughts together he looked to the young girl again. She was a cute little girl about the same age as him, twelve. He wondered for a moment why she would be living here...away from her parents. He gently looked her over making mental notes of what she looked like.Curly brown chestnut hair with a slight blonde highlight to it. Dark brown eyes, and pale skin. After looking at her for a few moments he spoke.

"The word Utopia, means "world of perfection.'" Erik said looking up at the girl. "If this world is perfect, then why do you not live in it? Why do you live here?"

Those last words rolled naturally off his tongue and he was surprised to hear the words himself.

The girl named Christine blushed slightly.

"I'm not perfect. Like you. So I cannot be apart of this world. I ran from my mother as she didn't want me."

Erik looked puzzled at the young girl standing before him. She was beautiful, in his eyes at least, and he wondered what she meant by, 'not perfect.'

"I understand my imperfection, yet yours isn't visible. Why should it matter?"

The young girl shook her head and turned from Erik.

"I can't sing." She whispered softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I…I can't sing…" She said turning to look at him. "Well, I can, but I'm horrible." She put her head in her hands and began to cry softly at first, but then her deep breathes turned to sobs.

Erik suddenly surprised by the crying girl had no idea what to do. He had never comforted someone, ever. Out of habit he began to hum a favorite tune of his as this was something that cheered him up when he was upset. It was a tune he had once heard from a traveling musician from the Paris Opera house. The young man was walking down the street playing his violin and he had stopped in front of Erik's house. Erik had been listening from the hall window and when the man had finished and began another song placing out a hat for spare change Erik leaned out the window and tossed a coin into the man's hat startling him. The man stopped playing for a moment to glance up. Erik dashed out of sight and the man resumed his playing minutes later. As the man started to sing Erik recognized the song. It was Au clair de la lune (In the Moonlight).

Christine looked up at him, her sobs lessened, but tears still fell from her brown eyes.

"I want to be perfect." She cried softly looking down at her feet.

"No one is perfect."

"They are!" She said pointing at the street.

Suddenly an idea popped into Erik's head. He knew how to play the piano and he suddenly realized something.

"I can teach you."

"You could? You would do that for me?"

Christine looked up from her feet to look at Erik, hope in her eyes.

"Would you…be my friend?" He asked looking at his feet and then up to Christine's face a pink blush crossing the visible skin of his face.Thinking then of how she would probably say no. No one in their right mind wants to be friends with a monster.

Christine smiled and looked at Erik.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Yes. I will be your friend."

Erik looked surprised before smiling back at her. _"She said yes!" _He thought happily knowing now that the word friendship had a meaning.

"I would do anything for a friend. I will help you learn to sing."

"Oh! Thank you. Thank you!" Christine exclaimed happily as she looked up to Erik embraced him in a tight hug. Small tears of joy dropping from her eyes.

Erik tensed as their bodies touched, surprised by her act of kindness, as he had never been hugged by anyone before, especially not a girl. He stood stunned for a moment before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her, embracing her also.

* * *

**A/N: I am glad to have had people add my story to their list and I had some review! I'm so glad! I hope you keep reading and maybe even review! When I know people are reading and appreciating my work I write faster and with more happiness. Pretty please R and R[puppy eyes **


	4. Chapter 4: Voila!

**Perfection Isn't Always Perfect**  
Clara A. Nairn

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Voila!**

Christine released her embrace after a moment realizing that Erik was uncomfortable. "Maybe I will be the one to help him." She thought happily.

"Would you like me to show you around." Christine asked looking at Erik's eyes which were a lovely honey color.

Erik looked at her puzzled for a moment at her question, but he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head gently. He wondered what she meant by around. They were in an alley way, was there really more to it then someone saw at first glance?

Christine smiled and grabbed his hand in hers and began to pull him back farther into the alley way after her. She dragged him along for a bit until he caught up to her. The two began to walk side by side not realizing their hands were still joined.

"Voila!" Christine exclaimed as she broke her hand from Erik's and pulled out a match to light a few candles.

The dim candlelight lit up the few things Christine had placed around the small alley way to make it look more…homey. Erik's gaze swept over the items, a few candles scattered to light up the area, a picture or two, a small wooden table with a few things on it including a Bible, a broken cabinet missing a door with what Erik realized were dishes , and the last item was what Erik's eye lingered on the most, a beautiful, somewhat broken, yet still amazing small black piano. He gasped as he walked quickly to it and ran his hand over the peeling paint.

"A piano?

Christine nodded her head gently.

"Where did you get a piano!" Erik asked turning from the piano to look at Christine with surprise in his eyes.

"Just like I got everything else here."

Christine's gaze shifted to her feet.

"None of us are perfect, so we all ended up here. For example the piano's highest key gets stuck every time you try to play it, and that bible's binding is coming off, and all of these candles were made wrong. Their wicks were too low in the candles to be…perfect."

As she talked Erik's hand moved to the highest key. He gently touched it and it played the note quickly, and instead of the key popping back up, it stayed down in the pressed position. Erik then looked at his new friend for a moment. He felt sorry for her that she had to live like this. Alone. At least now he was here. He quietly moved and sat down on the bench by the piano. He lifted his hands and gently rested them on the keys. He shut his eyes and his fingers began to move gently across the black and ivory keys creating a soft melody that danced around the alleyway, and around Christine's head.

Soon Erik's music stopped as the song ended. He opened his eyes and found Christine leaning on top of the piano with her eyes shut.

As the music stopped Christine's eyes opened and she looked at Erik.

"That was amazing! You are such a wonderful piano player! But, when do you begin to teach me how to sing?" She asked with impatient curiosity.

Erik looked at Christine and laughed.

"Soon. I promise. But first, we need to get…supplies."

"Supplies? What are you talking about?"

Erik stood up from the piano and moved away from the bench. He replaced the bench under the piano and turned to look at her.

"I can't teach you to sing without music of course." Erik said winking slightly.

Christine laughed at Erik's humor.

"I forgot about that!"

Erik and Christine began to laugh together, their happiness creating a sweet music that they only shared, no one else could hear their laughter, and they like it that way, for now.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank kindly all of my readers and especially my reviewers! Your reviews keep me writing. I want to give s special thanks to Tiger Lily21and PhanPhicPhantastic. I hope my other readers can take after them and review! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: Music and Unlocked Doors

**A/N: You guys are lucky ducks! ****I've finally started updating this story again! ****I was sitting in bed and I couldn't sleep so I pulled out my laptop, no one was on AIM and so I said to myself, "Why don't I write?" Hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R!**

**Also, I am looking for a beta to read over my chapters before I submit them…if anyone is interested please let me know! My editing skills are a bit shabby…it would be good to have another opinion.**

* * *

**Perfection Isn't Always Perfect**  
Clara A. Nairn

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Music and Unlocked Doors**

A night or two later at around 11: 30 at night, Erik's head peeked around the corner of the alley way and looked to the left and then the right for any signs of movement. He cautiously stepped out into the moonlight while Christine walked right out past him and into the middle of the street. Erik quickly reached out his arm to grab the sleeve of her dress.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered frantically as he pulled her back towards him.

"This place is _perfect_; everyone is in bed and asleep by at least 9:00."

Erik looked at her dumbfounded for a moment before regaining composure. He paused for a moment to think of what to say back to her, but when nothing came to his mind he shook his head and followed after her.

"Are you sure you know where the music store is?"

"Completely 100 positive!" Christine whispered happily.

She skipped lightly down the moonlit street a few steps in front of Erik before stopping and waiting for him to catch up to her. She did it a few times before she stopped in front of a small building.

"The music shop!" She declared to Erik in a whisper of joy.

Christine walked forward put her hand on the doorknob and turned it opening the door. She swung the door wide open and it didn't even make a sound.

"Are you coming?" She asked as she turned to face him before entering the shop.

Erik was still getting used to this new place, Utopia. He realized after a moment of staring at Christine ambling around in the shop why the door was unlocked. He went to the shop next door and tried the doorknob. It was also unlocked. Erik returned to the music shop opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around at the displayed instruments and the piles of sheet music.

"So, the people here don't fear robbery so they don't lock their doors. Right?"

"Yup! That's right!"

Erik picked up a book or two from a table examining the music inside.

"Don't they think there might be other imperfect people here? Like…us?" He asked looking over a book on Italian Arias.

"Well, there were others. But as soon as they were found the police were alerted and they were captured and sent to live in jail. My mother never said anything when I ran away because she thought I would die before they could reach me. That's why I hide away in the alley way, so the police won't find me."

Erik looked sadly up at Christine from the piles of music, sympathy lingering like a tear in his eyes. When Christine noticed his expression she changed hers quickly from one of sorrow to one of impatience.

"Are you going to find me music or not?" Her voice was stern, but there was a hint of playfulness.

Erik smiled and nodded turning his face back down to look over the books of music.

Christine watched him as he worked, admiring the way he quietly studied each piece of music before placing it back on its pile. Only a few he held on to. "_How can he show sympathy for my situation when his is much worse__"_Christine thought as she gazed at the mask that covered the deformed part of his face. She had seen it, and yes at first she thought it was frightening, his face actually made her almost run away. But something about him seemed to keep her there, watching, and now she has learned to see what is inside of him even though they have only spent a few days together. Christine had a kind and caring mind that helped her see people as they were on the inside not just the outside.

Erik looked up at Christine. Her brown eyes were on his mask, but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to what she was gazing at.

"Christine? Christine?" Erik asked moving to her side and waving his hand gently in front of her face.

She jumped slightly as she fell back into the present and out of her thoughts.

"I've found you a book of songs that you may like." Erik held the book out to Christine.

It was small, with only about 35 or so pages and it had about eight or nine songs. She flipped through the book. She had never really read music before, but she knew most of the notes. She read the titles of each of the songs in the book before turning it over to check for a price. "Two Francs", was written in neat handwriting on the back of the book. She stuck her hand in a pocket on her dress and pulled out a silver coin.

"We can leave this here in the books place, so the owner won't become suspicious." Christine winked and placed the coin on top of the stack of similar music books.

Erik then decided to contribute something himself. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill pen from one of his pockets. From another pocket he removed a very small bottle of ink. He quickly wrote a thank you note mentioning the name of the book and the money they left. He placed the note under the small coin and placed all his things back in his pockets.

"You never know when you will need a quill pen and ink." Erik said in response to Christine's questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her an innocent look.

The two children began to laugh, but quickly quieted themselves when they realized what time it was, and where they were. Christine motioned for Erik to follow her to the door and the two exited the shop, making sure to shut the door behind them.

**--------**

Once they were both safely back in the back of the alley way they both began to giggle, first softly and then louder until they were both laughing.

After both of them stopped laughing and had come back to their senses Erik yawned and stretched his arms.

"Tired?" Christine asked right before she caught his yawn, the last bits of her voice fading into nothing.

Erik nodded sleepily. Their midnight escapade had been fun, but now Erik was tired and ready for a good nights sleep. Christine moved to her bed and pulled back the covers. The bed was simple, a white sheet covered with a warm brown blanket and then a thick white blanket on top. It had two small pillows with off-white pillow cases on them.

"The bed is large enough if you want to share?" She asked sliding into the bed and scooting far over to one side.

Erik stood there for a moment feeling a bit awkward about the situation. He didn't know what to do, his mother had never let him in her bed, but…he didn't know. How was he supposed to? Erik thought about it a moment longer before lifting his shoulders lightly and sliding into bed next to her, though he made sure to stay to one side.

Both of them laid there looking up at the stars and the full moon that lit up the sky.

"The sky is so beautiful at night." Christine whispered before turning on her side and snuggling under the covers.

Erik nodded and turned to look at Christine. She had her eyes closed and had most likely fallen asleep already. She looked peaceful, lying there tucked under the covers.

He laid there still a bit uncomfortable for a little while longer until his need for sleep overpowered him and he shut his eyes and dozed off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: First Lesson

**Perfection Isn't Always Perfect  
**Clara A. Nairn

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****First Lesson**

Christine awoke to the sound of soft playing on a piano. She opened her eyes to see the covers disturbed next to her. She yawned and the bed creaked as she slid off the bed. The music stopped and she glanced up.

"Please keep playing. It was lovely!" Christine pleaded as she got up to stand next to Erik by the piano, the new book of music opened to page 22, You Are Mine.

Erik nodded and he started again playing each note and key perfectly as if he knew the piece by heart.

"This is actually the song I want to teach to how to sing."

Christine nodded as she swayed a bit to the music.

"So when do I begin to sing?" She asked looking from the music to Erik.

Erik's hands paused over the next grouping of keys before he dropped his hands to his lap and looked up at her.

"Soon! I promise! I'm only twelve and so are you. We have time."

"But I want to learn as soon as possible!"

Erik laughed gently. It was a sweet musical giggle that made Christine smile.

"Soon I promise. But there are things you must learn first." Erik slid aside on the piano bench to make room for Christine. "Come have a seat."

Christine nodded her head gently and sat next to him.

"Now. Do you know scales?"

"Yes. A little bit, though I'm not any good."

"Well, as long as you know them that is all that matters now."

Erik placed his hands over the keys and began to play a simple warm-up exercise on the piano while humming gently to himself.

"Alright. I can teach you to sing as I taught myself, but I don't know if even after I have taught you all I know if you will be able to sing very well. Singing isn't just something you can easily pick up. It is something you have to have a talent for, and even if you do have talent it takes time and practice to use that talent."

Christine watched Erik as he spoke, taking in every word he said. She wanted to sing more than anything, more then life itself. She wanted to be worth something to her parents.

"I understand completely." Christine said smiling. "But Erik…um…" Christine paused, trying to form what she wanted to say in her mind as she didn't want to insult him.

"Yes?"

"Could you…take off your mask?"

Erik looked dumbstruck. Did she just ask him to take off his mask? He stared at her for a moment before he realized what he was doing was extremely rude. He shook his head slightly.

"You don't want me to."

"But I do!" Christine exclaimed. She looked away slightly. "Please. It frightens me."

Erik looked at Christine as she finished her last sentence. Was she really afraid of the mask or was she just a curious girl? He thought for a moment before nodding gently and removing his mask.

Christine sighed once she saw the white mask lying on the top of the piano and off of Erik's face. The pale white color made him look like a Phantom or a ghost and it terrified her as she had always been afraid of the dark.

"Now. Let me hear you sing a few scales then."

Christine gulped. She had never sung in front of anyone but her mother before, and that was not a memory she wished to think much about. Christine shut her eyes for a moment before Erik signaled her to begin. Once he began to play the piano she was lost in the music for a moment and she began to sing. Not very well of course, but she was singing. Something she never thought she could do ever. Erik's piano playing stopped as Christine sang a few notes alone, before she realized the piano had stopped.

Erik stared at Christine with a blank expression on his face.

"I thought you said you couldn't sing?"

"I can't."

"Well, you can. Meaning, you have the talent needed, but you haven't yet mastered that talent. I believe that mastering the talent needed for something is one thing that you are supposed to be born with here."

Christine nodded solemnly.

Erik shook his head.

"This place is so stupid!" He shouted kicking his feet against the ground.

Erik rested his head in his hands, his elbows on the piano keys, pressing down random notes that created a messy chord. Christine gently tapped his back.

"So…does that mean I'll be able to sing…eventually?"

Erik nodded his face still in his hands.

Christine gasped in joy and embraced him.

"Really! Then I'll be able to show mother and shove it in her face!"

Erik's head suddenly lifted as he was shocked at the sudden embrace, but he was beginning to get used to it as he knew it was one of Christine's many ways of showing affection and friendship; something Little Erik was now glad to have. It was as if he was changing. Christine giggled slightly and Erik noticed something about it. Christine was beginning to change into a different person, also. It was as if his presence was bringing out the music inside her and her presence was bringing the living person out in him, changing him from a 'ghost' into a real boy. Her giggle had a tone to it that was almost musical, as if her laughter could be music on its own, though he hadn't even taught her anything yet.

Once Christine finally released Erik from her grasp the two smiled at each other as Christine set herself next to him again on the piano bench. Erik replaced his hands on the piano keys.

"Now. You have one of the three things you need for singing. You have talent, but you lack power and spirit. So, try the same exercises again, but this time when you breathe use your diaphragm."

Christine looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's a diaphragm?"

"It's a muscle just below your stomach. When you breathe you shouldn't make any sound and your shoulders shouldn't move up. This is the wrong way."

Erik demonstrated an exaggerated version of wrong breathing and Christine began to laugh.

"See! You wouldn't want people to laugh at you while you're singing! Now, just let the breath drop inside you."

Christine tried it and the first time her shoulders lifted so Erik placed his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand over her hand on top of her stomach where her diaphragm was.

"Now try."

Both Christine and Erik were shaking a bit as they both were in a strange position, but each of them felt safe with the other. Something neither of them had felt before.

Christine took a deep breath in, correctly this time. She was still a bit off, but she understood what she had to do, and that was progress.

"I did it!" Christine exclaimed looking happily to Erik.

He smiled and nodded happily.

"Now let's try combining your singing and your breathing together. Ready, un, deux, trois…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! It makes me so glad to have readers who enjoy my story as I enjoy writing it. ****My next chapter should hopefully be coming up soon. **

**-Clara**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I really hope your all enjoying it as much as I am. This is my longest chapter yet! It's a total of 7 pages on Word! My god I didn't know I could write that much at once! Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Perfection Isn't Always Perfect**  
Clara A. Narin

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Lost**

_Four__ Years Later._

A sweet young woman's voice flowed from the alley way and into the night, stirring those few still awake. The voice was sweet, yet unrecognizable to those perfect humans graced by its melody. Here in this world all people are connected, all people are family, and those who are not perfect are to be shunned. Could there be someone amongst their midst whom the police had not caught?

_"I will come to you in the silence.  
__I will lift you from all your fear.  
__You will hear My voice,  
__I claim you as My choice.  
__Be still, and know I am near._

_I am hope for you who are hopeless.  
__I am eyes for you who longs to see.  
__In the shadows of the night,  
__I will be your li__ght__.  
Come and rest on__ Me.  
_

_Do not be afraid,  
I am with you.  
__I have called you by name.  
__Come and follow Me__.  
I will bring you home.  
__I love you and you are mine__._

_I am strength for all the despairing.  
__Healing for you who dwells in shame.  
__All the blind will see, the lame will all run free.  
__And you will know my name."_

In the repeat of the chorus a male voice joined the woman's, their voices blending in sweet harmony.

_"Do not be afraid,  
I am with you__.  
I have called you by name__.  
Come and follow Me__.  
I will bring you home.  
__I love you and you are mine__.  
_

_I am the voice that leads you to freedom.  
__I am the peace the world cannot give__.  
I will call your name, embracing all your pain.  
__Stand up, now, walk, and live_

_Do not be afraid, I__ am with you__.  
I have called you__ by name__.  
Come and follow Me__.  
I will bring you home__.  
I love you and you are mine."_

As the two voices faded the two 16 year olds were left with silence except for the sweet finishing cords of the piano. As the song gently faded away, the sun rose to meet gentle clouds in a purple-blue sky. The two looked at each other before they embraced one another in a gentle hug.

"Your voice has grown Christine." Erik remarked as he pulled gently away from her hug. "You're perfect now."

Christine smiled at him as her hand gently touched the right side of his face. Erik flinched at her touch.

"I only wish you could be perfect too."

Erik shook his head and looked to his feet. "No."

Erik looked from his feet then to her face, he grasped both of her hands in his.

"Now all that is left is to show your mother."

Christine smiled as she looked at him.

"Thank you." She whispered leaning gently towards his face, giving him a kiss on his unmasked cheek.

Erik returned the gesture and stood up with her. The two danced around the alleyway for a few moments creating the music of laughter.

"Christine."

"Yes Erik?" She asked as the two stopped dancing. Christine looked at her friend. They were both holding hands and Christine and Erik both let go with a slight look of embarrassment.

Erik turned back to Christine, the two facing each other.

"Do you wish to show your mother…today?"

Erik's voice was soft and nervous. He hadn't wanted to spring this on Christine, but she had evolved so much from a young girl into a woman that he wanted to share her with the world.

Christine looked back at him thinking for a moment before replying.

"Yes!"

Erik sighed with relief and hugged his friend tightly, picking her up and twirling her around. He then set her gently down on the ground before kneeling before her.

Christine looked down at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is amazing! But there is something I must ask you."

"What is it."

Erik took Christine's hands gently in his. He looked at them for a moment, before gazing up at her face.

"I would like…no…love to ask your hand in marriage."

Christine laughed.

"I know this seems sudden, but…you don't have to answer right away, and we don't have to get married until we both want to…and…"

Christine interrupted him, "Oh Erik, you have them both already!"

She sighed, "I love you Erik. I do."

Erik looked up at her for a moment before she knelt down next to him.

"I would love to present you to my mother as my fiancé."

"I thought...I knew for sure...your answer would be no."

"Why did you think that?" She said stunned by his thoughts, but then it hit her. "I love you, all of you." Christine gently touched the right side of his cheek before placing a light kiss upon it as she lifted him to his feet.

"Aren't you worried though about what your parents will think of me? I'm not accepted here. And we are young."

"It does not matter how old we are! We can have a long engagement just like you said and get married when we are both completely ready to. And as for my mother, we will run away."

"Yes, but where is there to run to?"

Erik was glad that she had accepted him, even with his face being so...strange, but deep in his stomach he worried for her sake.

"We will go to mother and show her. Please. It has always been my dream to show her I can be as perfect as she is."

"Christine you are defiantly not as perfect as your mother." Christine looked worried for a moment until Erik continued. "You are so much better than her! And as your husband-to-be, I cannot refuse your wishes. I promise to accompany you to your mother's house."

"Oh Erik! Thank you!"

The couple hugged for a moment before they pulled away from each other, their faces only centimeters apart. Erik looked into her eyes asking a simple question of her. When she nodded he gently lowered his mouth onto hers. Their kiss was first gentle and playful, but it then became passionate. The two knew it was wrong for them to kiss, let alone even marry, with them both at such a young age, but they didn't care. All that mattered to them was their love for one another that had blossomed like a rose in the past four years that they had known each other.

Christine and Erik gently separated and looked at each other Christine leaned her forehead against his chest relaxing her petite form in his strong, comforting embrace. Erik then grasped her shoulders with excitement and pulled her gently away to look into her eyes.

"We shouldn't be wasting much time. A new day waits for both of us!"

Christine smiled.

"Yes! We both must get ready for mother!"

**--**

Erik stood there in a black suit, his mask polished and fixed on the right side of his face. Christine stood next to him in a white gown, hand crafted from silk. The two, had always worn cheap clothing just so they could get by, but now the two needed to look amazing.

--

"It will just not do for us to appear like this!"

Christine exclaimed only hours before they planned to leave. It was to be a surprise. They were going to show up on Christine's door step and demand to be let in. It was the perfect plan until Christine had suggested their wardrobe change.

Christine had to sneak out and 'borrow' some cloth and clothing from a nearby store. It was painfully easy, but both of them were still nervous as it had been almost 4 years since even one of them had last ventured out of the alleyway in pure sunlight.

Christine and Erik both smiled at each other. Erik had donned a cloak, pulling the hood over one side of his face to cover his mask. It was a good thing for both of them it was a crisp autumn day, and Erik wouldn't stand out, covered up like that.

--

The couple walked down the side streets avoiding people when ever possible, until they stood in front of the neatly painted door of the home of Christine's parents. Both looked at each other before taking a deep breath and ascending the steps to the front door. Seven stone steps later they stood at the door. Arm in arm, they both raised their free hands and knocked on the door.

A maid opened the door and gently peered out.

"Madame! We have visitors!" The maid called turning from the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called from inside the house.

The maid fully opened the door to Christine and Erik, she looked them over, quickly passing by the fact that Erik's cloak cover half his face.

"A man and a woman Madame."

"Let them in Antoinette."

The maid stepped aside and motioned for the two to enter. Erik and Christine stepped inside and they were immediately standing under a lovely glass chandelier. The room sparkled with its glow.

Christine gazed in awe at it for a moment before Erik nudged her as a woman strode into the room.

Erik studied the woman, she had the same dark brown chestnut curls as Christine and she had the same pale complexion, but each of them held a different face. The womans face was old with grief and with the toils of life, though she looked to only be maybe fifteen or twenty years their senior. The woman seemed to have been bothered from afternoon business so she didn't seem to care much who her visitors were.

"Let me introduce myself." Erik gently raised himself into a position of authority.

"I am Erik Destler and this is,"

"I believe I can introduce myself, dearest." Christine said interrupting him with a playful attitude giving him a loving smile.

Erik smiled at her and gestured for her to continue as a smirk slid across his face as he began to think of her mother's reaction as she seemed to not know her own daughter though he could see the resemblance as plain as day. Erik looked from his dearest to Madame Daae. Christine's mother, waiting and watching for her reaction.

"I, Madame Daae, am Christine Daae. You're 'pitiful daughter without a singing voice.'" Christine said imitating her mother. Erik, like all teenage boys, could barely suppress a laugh at the dumbstruck look that suddenly appeared on the womans face.

Madame Daae gasped and stumbled backwards into a door.

"You're supposed to be dead! You're just a ghost! Leave me alone!"

"She is not a ghost Madame. And neither am I. We are here to show you something." Erik nodded to Christine.

"And who are you then?" Madame Daae asked turning her attention from her daughter to the strange man standing next to her.

"This is my husband-to-be, and if I am not mistaken, 'Mother,' the door you are now leaning on is the door to the living room is it not?"

Madame Daae's mouth moved, as she backed up tighter against the door, but no sound came out. Though she resisted as much as she could she finally succumbed to the stares coming from Christine and Erik. She stepped away from the door and pulled the door knob so that the door swung open to reveal the living room, complete with chairs a couch, a grand black piano, and Christine's father and brother.

Erik escorted his wife-to-be inside motioning gently for Madame Daae to follow. Antoinette moved to follow them, but Erik glanced back at her.

"We wish to be alone." His voice was dark and low, almost a growl.

His sudden movement dislocated the cloak on his head and his mask became slightly visible. Unfortunately, Madame Daae saw and she motioned for Antoinette to leave, not before she whispered for her to call the police. Neither Christine nor Erik noticed this fatal move.

Erik sat himself down at the piano before looking to Christine. They both ignored the stares that the two got from Christine's family.

"Mother, who the hell are they?" Asked Pierre, Christine's brother.

Madame Daae gulped and opened her mouth to speak, but Christine turned to look at her brother.

"I'm your sister Christine you lout!" She said exasperated at the fact that she had been almost completely forgotten by everyone, but her mother.

"Christine calm down. You'll hurt your voice." Erik said soothingly gently taking her hand in his and squeezing it as he slipped a gold ring into her hand. Christine glanced at it and then at Erik, she wanted to speak, but she turned then to her mother as she spoke.

"What voice?" Madame Daae shouted looking at him. "She has no voice, that's why I got rid of her…or at least I thought I did!"

"Well, Madame. That just shows you how much you don't know about your own daughter." Erik said giving Madame a look of disgust. "Are you ready to begin?" He asked turning back to the piano."

Christine nodded as the piano playing began. She was standing next to Erik and at first she kept her head looking down at his fingers, but she gained confidence as he began to sing with her, and she lifted her face to her mother. Her voice gently floating through the house, melded along with Erik's. The two had voices like the angels that could melt anyones heart, unless they were made of stone.

_"Do not be afraid, I am with you.  
__I have called you by name__.  
Come and follow Me__,  
I will bring you home.  
_

_I love you and you are mine."_

The two voices faded as the song disappeared leaving Christine's family with open mouths, both from Erik's wonderful piano playing and from the sudden shock of the beauty of Christine's voice.

"Christine." Her father whispered as he stood from his spot on one of the chairs.

Christine looked down at Erik and smiled, but the smiled faded from her face. Erik looked up at her confused until he realized what was wrong. The cloak had fallen from his head and he was left sitting there with his mask in view.

Erik stood up and Christine linked her arm in his and they began to prepare to leave trying to get out of the house quickly to get Erik away from the curious eyes of the Daae's, but Madame Daae blocked the door.

"No. You can't leave."

"And why not?" Erik asked tilting his head a bit a tone beginning to rise inside his voice.

"First we must find out who this masked singer is."

Christine's father was now directly behind the two. Christine put her hand to her mouth as her father quickly reached his hand around Erik's face and tore off his mask. Madame Daae gasped in fear and Pierre stumbled out of his chair and to the wall.

The horror of Madame Daae's face was enough to show that Erik's face, though it was truly nothing but a small deformity, was too imperfect for her eyes.

"Monster!" She shrieked. "And you were going to marry...this...this...THING?"

Christine's father grabbed Erik's hands behind his back and Madame Daae grabbed Christine away from him. The two shared frightened looks and shouts of distress as they were separated from one another.

"Christine!"

"Erik!"

As Christine wrestled with her mother's surprisingly strong grip an unnoticed clink sounded on the floor as the gold ring slipped from Christine's hand only to be kicked under a couch.

Suddenly, a police officer burst through the living room door and stopped in his tracks as he saw Erik's face.

"Get him!" The officer shouted as three men appeared behind him.

"No!" Christine cried as she lunged towards her fiancé, trying in vain to separate her mother's fingers from her hands.

Erik struggled in turn, but the four men were too much for him to handle. He was overtaken and handcuffed, though he did put up a good fight as he managed to knock out one of them, but his fight was in vain. The police men dragged Erik towards the living room door not paying attention to Christine's cries. But, suddenly as they passed through the door, he was gone. Christine's mouth opened in horror.

"No!" She cried as she broke from her mothers grasp and fell to her knees in the middle of the door way.

"He's gone! And it is all your fault! I hate you! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" She screamed as she stumbled to her feet and ran through the door attempting to run outside, but this time Antoinette stopped her.

Antoinette, the only woman who had been kind to dear Christine. Had comforted her when her mother was in one of her bad tempers. Comforted her with the song, "All the Pretty Little Horses." One of Christine's favorites. Christine had never forgotten Antoinette's kindness.

"Shhh…Christine it's alright."

"No it's not! Let me GO!"

"Shush. Come now. I'll tell you a story."

Antoinette gently took the hysterical Christine by the hand and led her up the staircase to her old room, left exactly the way it had been left. Christine's family watched her leave and Madame Daae suddenly burst into tears. The police men told Pierre, as he was the only one sane enough to listen, to call if they needed anymore help. They left Christine's family broken, just like her heart.


End file.
